Call of Duty: Revelations
Call of Duty: Revelations is an action/adventure first-person shooter video game developed by 141 Production, Ubisoft and Infinity Ward. The game is published by Activision for Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4 and Microsoft Windows. Even though it is developed by Infinity Ward, the game used a new engine that have been developed for years by the 141 Production. Campaign Call of Duty: Revelations takes place in the year of 2014-2016, during events and end of World War III. Plot In the year of 2014, the Ultranationalist army made their way toward Moscow and seize the Kremlin in the matter of hours. The leader of the Ultranationalist, Vladimir Breznev, takes over the Russian government and begin his plan to dominate Europe and restore Russia to it's former glory. Breznev then make an alliance with "The Freedom Fighter" terrorist group, led by Arfan Shammas. Arfan agrees, but in exchange of supplying the terrorists with weapons and heavy ground forces in order to take over the whole Asia continent. It takes 4 months for Breznev and Arfan to prepare the large scaled invasion throughout the world. A week before Russia unleash the war to the rest of the world, Lt. General Marshall forms a special Special Ops forces called Task Force - Alpha. Their main objective; Kill Breznev and Arfan. A few days later, Marshall sends Jessica "Viper" Wilson and Jeffery "Fox" Parker to a city in Central Asia, where it has been suspected to be one of the terrorists base of operation, and also an intel goldmine. The first phase gone smooth, until they were compromised and extracted from the city with the intels they obtained from a building which is suspected to be the Central Command building. Unfortunately, the intel that the two have obtained doesn't have enough information about Breznev's plan with the Nuclear Missiles, which are located somewhere on the outskirts of Vladivostok. But they have enough information about the invasion of Asia. Days later, Breznev's plan are set in motion. A very large group of Ultranationalists army, under the command of Oleg Kruglov, attacks the Eastern European country, and win the battles with ease. "The Freedom Fighter" terrorists group, now fully armed with the Russian weaponry, attack India's border and China's border. With the help of a few rebels that are already placed inside China and India's territory, they win battle after battle, and continue their advance further into the heart of each country. Meanwhile, the U.S. itself is under siege by the Ultranationalists army, led by Thomas Nekrasov, which is stationed on San Fransisco after the Russian took over the city a day before the invasion of Europe. A U.S. Special Ops Forces team, callsign "Hunter", is deployed at Las Vegas to help the U.S. Army Rangers defend the city and preventing the Russian to establish a Base of Operation there. Master Sergeant Dennis "Leopard" Crawford, along with SSgt. Catherine "Hide" Johnson, Sergeant First Class Richard "Rex" Blackwell, and Sergeant William "Acid" Smith make their way through the war-torn city of Las Vegas. And after a desperate battle against the Ultranationalist, the soldiers managed to push the Russian out from the city, and also halting the advance of the Russian toward the East Coast of the U.S. Mainland. Overlord finds out that the Russian are currently pulling back to San Fransisco, their base of operation of the invasion, and start planning a full scale assault on the city. TBA Campaign Missions Prologue *Breakdown — Moscow invaded, the Ultranationalist are taking over. *The Alpha Team — Impress your teammates in both the shooting range and the obstacle course. *The Freedom Fighter — Extract the intels regarding Breznev and Arfan's plan. Act I Act II Act III Characters U.S. Special Ops Forces *SSgt. Catherine "Hide" Johnson Sergeant William "Acid" Smith One of the main playable character in the game. She's a member of "Hunter" team in the Spec Ops. *Master Sergeant Dennis "Leopard" Crawford — He's the leader of the "Hunter" team in the U.S. Spec Ops Forces. *Sergeant First Class Richard "Rex" Blackwell — A member of "Hunter" team, and Leopard's right hand man. *Sergeant William "Acid" Smith — He's the youngest member in the "Hunter" team, and also the best medic in the Spec Ops. Task Force - Alpha *Jessica "Viper" Wilson — One of the main playable character in the game. She's part of the elite Task Force - Alpha. *Jeffery "Fox" Parker — The commanding officer of Task Force - Alpha, plays a major role in the game. *Ralph "Pepper" Bloom — Second in command of Task Force - Alpha. *Lt. General Marshall — The commander of U.S. Special Ops Forces and Task Force - Alpha. Ultranationalists *Vladimir Breznev — The leader of the current Ultranationalists army. He wants to take over Europe and restore Russia to it's former glory. He's also the one who makes alliance with "The Freedom Fighter" terrorist group. *Oleg Kruglov — Breznev's right hand man, and also a high ranking general within his army. He leads the invasion of Europe. *Thomas Nekrasov — He's a general within the Ultranationalist army. He leads the invasion of the U.S. Mainland. The Freedom Fighter *Arfan Shammas — Leader of a terrorists group called "The Freedom Fighter" He joins forces with the Ultranationalist to take over the whole Asia continent. Locations Multiplayer Gamemodes Global Conquest Downloadable Content Special Edition